Strangers to Girlfriends
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: She dumped her coffee over his head and from where he was sitting by the Starbucks window he knew he just had to meet her. Which is something that's not going to be too difficult as she's coming on tour with him. Oneshot- will not be continued.


**Strangers to Girlfriends **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

_**Enjoy- and sorry for any mistakes I'm not good at proof reading. Please let me know if you spot any. Writers Block is still present for Sugar and Salt so apologies about that. **_

The bang alerted the other occupants in the local Starbucks that another customer had entered. The bang also indicated that the customer wasn't in the best mood. The scowl on her face was another clue to her bad mood and the barista looked slightly nervous about serving her.

But the meeting passed with incident and the young woman took her coffee with an icy thank you and left the crowded café slamming the door behind her. Nate Gray exchanged a curious look with his two brothers who were sitting opposite him at their table in the corner well away from prying eyes and irritating paparazzi. But their conversation continued as though the interruption had never occurred.

Or at least it did until a scene outside the window caught Nate's eye. The woman who had been in earlier was standing opposite a man of a similar age and the expression on her face had yet to change. He couldn't hear what she was yelling but the wind whipped up her brunette curls around her face giving her an even more fierce appearance.

It appeared that the pair were arguing as the man shouted at her, defending himself from whatever accusation she had been flinging at him. "Nate." His brother's voice dragged him back into the conversation that the three of them had been having. Muttering an apology he tried to focus on his life rather than the intriguing woman outside.

His concentration lasted for a few seconds until he was drawn back out to the situation outside. The man's defence only seemed to have increased her fury and she stepped forwards and dumped the coffee she had bought only minutes earlier over his head.

This time Nate did hear the shriek of rage that the stranger emitted as did the rest of the Starbucks customers who turned in their seats to watch the ongoing scene. The man moved forwards with his hand raised as if to strike her causing outraged murmuring amongst the customers, the three brothers joining them.

But they needn't have worried the brunette was quite capable of taking care of herself and without a second thought she brought her knee up to connect with his rather more private area. He let out a yelp pain but she just smirked at him, spun on her heel and walked away.

The silence in the room gradually rose as the people inside discussed the scene they had just seen. "I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her." Shane muttered.

"Well we're hardly likely to meet her." Jason pointed out sensibly. Nate nodded in agreement his thoughts still miles away with the young woman and lyrics that seemed to fit her personality. His fingers started tapping out a rhythm on a table a habit that both Shane and Jason recognised as the need to write a new song.

###############################################################################################################################

"So Mitchie's friend is going to be on tour as our music producer?" Jason asked. The three brothers were on their to meet Shane's girlfriend who would be joining them on their summer tour. After much begging from her the brothers and their management had agreed to let her bring a friend so she wouldn't be completely surrounded by guys.

"Yeah her name's Caitlyn. I've heard some of her stuff she's really good." Shane told them; the other two exchanged glances, Shane rarely gave out compliments.

"Where are we meeting?" Nate absently asked. His thoughts were still plagued with images of the woman they had seen earlier that day and he had already written two verses of his new song.

"Mitchie's house." Jason gave Nate an odd look. Normally Nate would have been answering similar questions that Jason asked. "Are you ok? You've been pretty out of it all morning."

"He's always out of it when he's writing a new song." Shane scoffed earning himself a punch from Nate. "Seriously are you ok?" Shane gave him a look of surprise when the punch was the only type of reaction he got.

"Just got things on my mind." He answered.

Shane and Jason exchanged disbelieving looks but let the subject drop. Nate wasn't normally this out of it but they knew that if it was something serious he would eventually come and talk to them.

"We're here." Shane grinned as Mitchie's house on the outskirts of the city came into view. She still lived with her parents although she and Caitlyn were moving into an apartment in the city once they returned from their tour.

"Hi Connie." Shane called as the three of them ignored the front door and went round the back where they knew they would find Mitchie's parents.

"Hi boys." Connie looked up from where she was sitting flicking through a recipe book and came forwards to give them each a hug. Their own parents lived in their home state and so Connie and Steve were like their second parents. "The girls are upstairs but…" she hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked concern filling his voice.

"I'm not entirely sure." Connie admitted. "Caitlyn arrived a few hours and they went straight upstairs. Caitlyn sounded a bit upset." She caught their unsure looks. "Go up." She advised."You can easily come back down again if there are tears."

They left her to her meal planning and made the familiar journey to Mitchie's room. Shane knocked on the door after Nate had advised him not to just go barging in. "Mitch- it's us. Can we come in?"

There was a slight pause before Mitchie appeared at the door and launched herself into Shane's arms their lips meeting. Nate and Jason turned away making disgusted faces at each other. No one wanted to see their brother in full make out session.

"Oh Mitch!" A voice from inside the room came out accompanied by a flying book which met its target accompanied by a yelp from Mitchie.

"Caitlyn Gellar I'm going to kill you." she pulled away from Shane to glare at her friend. "Just because your love life is going down the drain doesn't mean that I can't live mine." Her face softened presumably that had been one remark too far. "I'm sorry Cait." She murmured and then stepped aside to let the other three in.

"Cait this is Shane, Nate and Jason. Guys this is Caitlyn." She quickly introduced them all sitting down on her bed next to her friend. The three celebrities halted in the doorway staring at Caitlyn; there was something familiar about her.

"You do know it's rude to stare." She raised her eyebrows at them not at all intimidated by the fact that they were three of the most famous people in the world.

"You're the girl from earlier." Nate finally managed cursing himself mentally for the lame sentence he had been able to choke out. Well he supposed it was better than what the other two had managed; they were still staring.

"From earlier?" She questioned as Mitchie whacked the other two over the head to snap them out of the staring.

"You dumped your coffee over someone." Shane supplied. "We were in the Starbucks you were outside of."

"You dumped your coffee over him?" Mitchie looked disapproving.

Caitlyn nodded slowly a slightly guilty look spreading over her face. "What else?" Mitchie asked correctly reading the look as one that said _I didn't tell you everything _not _I can't believe I did that. _

"I may have kneed him in the…"

"You did what?" Mitchie cut her off in a high pitched yelp. "Caitlyn there are other ways of dealing with people without resorting to violence."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes evidently she had heard this lecture before. "Come on Mitch he deserved it."

"What did he do?" Jason asked wearing the same wary look as his brothers. They didn't want to be stuck on a tour bus with a violent girl who might leave the unable to have children if they left the toilet seat up. .

"He was cheating on me?" Caitlyn snapped her face taking on the same fierce appearance that they had seen earlier. Mitchie sent her a warning glance all to use to the outbreaks of anger and occasionally violence.

"Then he did deserve it." Nate agreed with her earning yet another disapproving look from Mitchie who did not condemn violence under any circumstances. Caitlyn however, smiled gratefully at him thankful for the support.

Shane and Jason nodded in agreement. "Look Mitchie if Shane cheated on you would you just want him to get away with it." Caitlyn switched persuasion tactics although Shane didn't look too pleased about the change.

"I guess not." Mitchie sighed.

Caitlyn grinned triumphantly and then turned to Shane. "I'll do much worse to you if you do hurt her." she warned smirking as he paled and then winced.

"I'm not going to cheat on you." He promised Mitchie. "I'm never going to leave you ever." He pulled her into his eyes and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled leaning her head against his chest.

##############################################################################################################################

"You ok?" Caitlyn looked up startled to find Nate standing in front of her unsure whether his presence would be welcome. Connect Three and Caitlyn had stayed for dinner with the Torres although Caitlyn was also staying the night.

Now they had all split off to enjoy the remainder of the evening until Jason or Nate decided it was time for them to return and drag Shane and Mitchie apart. Connie, Steve and Jason were still sat at the garden table talking, a conversation from which Nate had excused himself just seconds ago.

Shane and Mitchie had separated from the rest of the group and were sprawled on the grass talking and laughing in a way that only couples can do. Caitlyn had also retreated from the table onto the swing seat at the other end of the patio.

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes slightly annoyed with all the concern that she had been receiving throughout the evening.

Nate didn't seem to believe her but nudged her legs off from where they were resting on the swing seat in front of her so that he could sit down. She scowled at him but swung her legs all the way off so that they were the resting on the ground and she was facing forwards.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked having already figured out that she was still fixated with her ex and the rather dramatic break up from this morning.

"No." she snapped pretending that she couldn't see Mitchie and Shane watching the pair of them closely and occasionally talking about them as well.

Nate sighed and let the silence hang between them. He was about to give up his attempt at a conversation with her when he spotted Mitchie giving him a pleading look. Caitlyn hadn't really spoken much of it to her and so she wanted her friend to get it all of her chest.

"I understand more than you think you know." He tried again.

"No you don't." she whirled on him. "You don't get it. None of you do. He's been cheating on me for three months." She was yelling now but Connie, Steve and Mitchie knew her well and kept their own conversations moving so as not to make the situation worse. It was something Nate was only half grateful for; it meant that he was on his own.

"I loved him." She murmured softly and it was only because he had good hearing that Nate picked up on it.

He waited for her to elaborate on it hoping that once she had started she would continue but she didn't. But ever since he had first seen her that morning she had been on his mind and she was also his little sister's best friend and so he was going to make an effort.

"I dated Tess Tyler." He started and she turned to snap at him again so he hastily carried on. "We dated for a year and I was in love with her. Last month I came to pick her up for our date, slightly early, and she was…"

He trailed off as the memories flooded into his mind and swallowed the lump in his throat. He kept telling Shane and Jason that he was over her and fine but truthfully he wasn't. And if he was honest he knew Shane and Jason didn't really believe him.

Caitlyn sighed; she really didn't want to talk about it, not being the type of person who enjoyed talking about their feelings, but Nate had shared his story with her and so she owed it to him. "I saw him with her this morning in the shop across from the Starbucks."

"I'm sorry." Nate laid his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to finish."

She shook her head. "It's all right." She hadn't wanted to share her story with anyone let alone someone she had only met that afternoon even if they were a famous guitarist/singer but once she had started she found that she couldn't not finish. "At first I didn't really think anything of it because they looked like they were just friends until he leant her up against the window and stuck his tongue down her throat."

She gave a small, bitter laugh. "I didn't really want to have to see him, figuring I'd just break up with him on the phone, and so I went into Starbucks, where you guys saw me." She looked up at him and saw that he was listening intently. "But when I came out I bumped into him, she had disappeared somewhere, and something just snapped you know. And before I had really thought about it I was yelling at him and well you saw the rest."

"And you still don't regret it?"

"Pouring coffee over him and then kneeing him." She gave the same bitter laugh. "Hell no."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Nate teased gently trying to ease the tension between them.

It worked; she gave a more genuine laugh. "Warning people takes the fun out of it." She smirked at him before jumping off the swing seat and joining the others at the table. Nate smiled as he watched the girl who had captured his attention and then caught Mitchie's eye.

"Thank you." she mouthed at him and then took the hand that Shane offered her to pull her up so that they could join the others at the table.

"No problem." He mouthed back before standing up and walking over to join them.

############################################################################################################################

"You so like her." Shane turned to Nate as soon as they were out of sight of the Torres house.

"Who?" Nate knew exactly who he was referring to but decided that playing dumb would be the best option here.

"Caitlyn." Jason rolled his eyes. "Unless it's Mitchie but I don't think that would be the case because if it is Shane's taking this way too calmly."

"If you ever try and steal Mitchie from me you're dead brother or not." Shane warned seriously before his voice took on the same teasing tone as before.

"Woah relax." Nate raised his eyebrows. "No offence to Mitchie but she's not my type."

"But Caitlyn is."Shane added slyly exchanging a high five with Jason causing the car to swerve as he took one hand off the steering wheel.

"Both hands on the wheel Jase." Nate reminded from where he sat in the back seat Shane having pushed him out the way in the rush to Jason's car. Not that Nate had been planning on putting up much of fight; Jason's driving scared him.

"Stop changing the subject." Shane turned his head so that he could see his younger brother properly.

"Excuse me for making sure that we don't crash."

"My driving isn't that bad." Jason protested but his efforts were drowned out by the other two.

"Just admit that you like her already." Shane returned to bugging his brother who was getting irritated by his older brothers.

"Fine I like her." Nate finally snapped after a few more minutes of pestering from both of them. "And don't high five again." He warned catching the delighted and triumphant look that the other two exchanged.

"So you do like her." Jason grinned at his brother.

"I did just tell you that." Nate rolled his eyes looking exasperated still not wanting to admit that they were right and that Caitlyn was what he needed to help him get over Tess.

"Why are you all grumpy about it?" You like her; shouldn't you be happy about it?" Jason asked noticing the grumpy look on his brother's face.

Nate rolled his eyes in annoyance. "She's just had a really bad break up. She's hardly likely to be in the mood for starting another relationship."

"You never know." Shane tried determined to get his brother together with his girlfriend's best friend. "Fine it's unlikely." He sighed as Nate gave him a pointed look. "But in time you guys will get together."

"You're such a girl." Nate rolled his eyes at his brother. "Mitchie's corrupting you into a matchmaker." Shane scowled at him and dropped the subject deciding that he would only get insulted more by his brother.

##############################################################################################################################

"So what did you think of Nate?" Mitchie asked slyly. The two friends were still outside but had relocated to the grass. Connie and Steve had retreated inside and so they were alone in the garden and were settling into a well needed gossip.

"He was… nice." Caitlyn finished lamely hoping that there wasn't a blush on her face.

"You're blushing." Mitchie crowed triumphantly. "You like him."

"Mitch I just got out a relationship I'm not looking for anything quite yet." Caitlyn protested turning her head away from Mitchie. She had found herself attracted to Nate since she had laid eyes on him and her attraction and respect for him and only grown when he wasn't intimidated by her temper and had listened to her story.

"No one was saying anything about right now." Mitchie pointed out although she did look disappointed. "Just think about it Cait."

"Fine but only to shut you up." Caitlyn sighed realising that the only way that this conversation would be dropped would be if she gave into Mitchie.

"Good girl." Mitchie patted her head patronisingly and laughed as Caitlyn rolled away from her with a mock scowl on her face. "I'm sorry about Sander." Mitchie broke the silence between them.

"Me too." Caitlyn muttered and for the first time since she had seen the two together she felt her eyes fill with tears. "I loved him." She finally let the tears fall, her body wracking with sobs and her breaths coming in short, sharp gasp.

"I know." Mitchie whispered wrapping her arm around her friend in a hug. "But he doesn't deserve you." she continued to whisper comforting words to her friend. She wasn't surprised that Caitlyn had finally cracked. Her friend had the habit of going through the anger stage and once she had calmed down she went through the denial stage acting like her normal self. It was only later when the tears finally came.

"I'm sorry I was forcing Nate on you." Mitchie apologised.

Caitlyn shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I would have done the same to you." She sniffed tears still pouring down her face.

"True." Mitchie fought back a laugh unsuccessfully and quickly turned it into a cough before Caitlyn could catch on. But the brunette wasn't paying any attention to her too lost in her own misery.

##############################################################################################################################

"Are you sure you have everything?" Caitlyn's mother, Charlotte, asked her daughter for what must have been the fiftieth time.

"Yes I'm sure." She rolled her eyes and perched herself on the kitchen table while she waited for Mitchie and the guys to arrive in the tour bus to pick her up for the start of the tour. She was pretty much over Sander and had returned to her former self.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Charlotte hugged her daughter for what must have also been the fiftieth time.

"I'm going to miss you too Mum." She hugged her back. "I'll email you every day and call you every week." She promised.

Charlotte laughed. "I doubt you'll have time to remember me every day; you'll be much too busy. Now are you sure you have everything." She surveyed the pile of bags that she could see in the hall.

"Mum." Caitlyn groaned in exasperation. "I swear this is the only conversation that we've had all week."

"Well if you have you're not going to have another opportunity to get it." Her mother pointed out. The doorbell rung successfully breaking up the argument that was about to erupt between the two which was something that neither wanted to say goodbye on.

"Hi Mitchie." Charlotte welcomed her daughter's best friend who was standing on the doorstep in front of Shane, Jason and Nate.

"Hi Charlotte." Mitchie smiled back. "This is Shane, Jason and Nate." She introduced the three band members who politely greeted her.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Charlotte asked once all Caitlyn's back had been put in the area that she was sharing with Mitchie. The two of them were standing on the pavement outside her house the other four having retreated back onto the bus to give them some privacy to say goodbye.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and refused to answer the question. "Say bye to Dad for me and give him my love." She requested instead; she had already said goodbye to her dad earlier that morning before he had left for work. Her mother had taken the day off to see her daughter off.

"Will do, the house is going to be so quiet without you." Charlotte teased. "No loud music blaring."

Caitlyn pulled a face at her mother and then pulled her into a hug. "Bye Mum, I love you so much."

"Love you too." Charlotte kissed her daughter's cheek and hugged her fiercely. "Have a great time."

"Will do." Caitlyn laughed. "It would probably be impossible not to." She hugged her mother one last and then got on the bus, waving to her one last time before the bus pulled away and her mother disappeared from view.

"So you in a good mood today?" Shane asked breaking the silence that had fallen over the tour bus. Mitchie was flicking through a magazine, Jason was studying a bird book intently, Nate was strumming his guitar, Caitlyn was reading a novel and Shane was doing nothing and was therefore bored.

No one looked up engrossed in their own activities. Shane huffed in annoyance and threw a pen at Caitlyn which hit her head. "Huh." She looked up from her well thumbed copy of Gone with the Wind.

"Are you in a good mood today?" Shane repeated. "Or do I need to take cover?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I was in a good mood until you interrupted my reading."

"You interrupted Caitlyn's reading?" Mitchie joined the conversation. "Are you insane; I still have the bruise from the last time I did that?"

Caitlyn smirked and then returned to her book; Shane scowled at his girlfriend who only smiled sweetly at him and turned her attention back to her magazine. "I'm bored." Shane finally whined after a few minutes more of silence.

Jason and Nate ignored him obviously too used to his short attention span but Caitlyn and Mitchie looked up again annoyance written all over their faces. "Can't you find something to do?" Caitlyn snapped.

Shane glared at her and turned to Mitchie hoping for a more sympathetic response. "I love you." She offered and he grinned glad for the pity being taken on him. "But please find something to do; I may have to join Caitlyn on her murder of you if you don't."

Shane stuck his tongue out of her the smile having been knocked off his face. "But I don't know what to do?"

Jason didn't look up from his book but tossed Shane the remote for the TV. His brother thanked him before switching it on and finally settling down to watch cartoons. Caitlyn exchanged an amused look with Mitchie at Shane's choice in television viewing but didn't say anything preferring to return to novel.

"I've got it." Nate leapt her after about fifteen minutes of peace between them all.

"Got what?" Mitchie looked up startled almost letting her magazine fall on the floor.

Shane and Jason were already on the same page as Nate and were also standing on their feet. "His new song." Shane answered her impatiently. "Come on let's go."

"Why can't you play it in here?" Caitlyn asked her eyes flicking between the brothers taking in their eager faces.

"Connect Three tradition." Nate answered. "Sorry but we always play our songs to each other first."

"Go on then." Mitchie shooed them away. "Me and Caitlyn have things to catch up on anyway."

"We do?" Caitlyn asked as the three brothers disappeared.

"We do." Mitchie repeated firmly. "Let's get the ice cream out and then we can catch up." She caught the look on Caitlyn's face and leapt in before she could argue. "I know we talked on the phone last night but that was more yelling different items at each other while we packed."

"True." Caitlyn laughed remembering the conversation that they had had last night. Both of them had had their phones on speaker phone while they packed making sure that they had everything. Their mothers as well had been in the conversation as they helped their daughters pack. Although they were both legally adults both girls were more interested in packing clothes, books and other entertainment than the more practical items.

"You opened the ice cream without us." Jason looked disappointed as he reappeared his younger brothers standing behind him.

Mitchie and Caitlyn grinned at each other; after a rather heated debate they had eventually settled in cookie dough ice cream which sat between them on the sofa. "There's still three tubs in the freezer Jase." Mitchie comforted him. "And we'll get some more when we stop; me and Cait take our ice cream very seriously."

"I can see that." Shane laughed perching on the arm of the sofa and stealing Mitchie's spoon so he could help himself. His girlfriend glared at him and made a grab for her spoon.

"Get your own ice cream." Caitlyn glared at the three brothers. "This tubs ours. I mean you too Shane." Jason was already at the freezer and Nate was getting three more spoons out but Shane seemed content to try and steal Mitchie's spoon again.

But one look at both girls' faces he took the spoon Nate offered him and joined his brothers at the table. "So can we hear this song yet?" Mitchie gestured to her and Caitlyn impatiently.

Nate smirked at her. "Sorry we're busy with ice cream." Mitchie scowled at him and then turned to Shane who after a few seconds of trying not to look at her and avoid her puppy dog eyes he gave in.

"Come on guys." He replaced the ice cream in the freezer and handed his brothers their guitars.

"He gave in easily." Caitlyn whispered to Mitchie. They had both expected them to put up more of a fight but apparently they had wanted to play the song and had only first refused just so that they could annoy them.

"That was great." Mitchie praised as the last chord echoed throughout the bus.

"Amazing." Caitlyn agreed. "Much better than Gotta to Find You." she directed at Shane who only scowled in return refusing to rise to the bait. That song was a favourite of both Shane and Mitchie although Shane would say that This is Me was actually his.

"So who's it about?" Mitchie asked Nate picking up the paper with lyrics on and scanning them again.

Nate blushed and avoided all their gazes; Jason and Shane exchanged knowing looks while Caitlyn and Mitchie looked confused. "So it's someone we know." Mitchie was obviously still eager to figure out who the girl was.

"How did you work that out?" Nate gave her a half stunned, half impressed look.

"You blushed." Mitchie shrugged. "Dead giveaway." Shane, Jason and Caitlyn were watching the two of them silently. The former two knowing who it was and that Nate didn't want to give anything away and so it was probably wise if they stayed quiet. And the latter because although she was burning with curiosity she figured that as Mitchie knew him better she would be the one suited to the job.

"Come on Nate." Mitchie begged when he still refused to answer her. "We're all friends here." He still refused to speak but did raise his head to meet her eyes. Understanding broke across Mitchie's face and she let the subject drop turning the conversation onto the topic of the first concert.

Caitlyn watched as the other four discussed the concert but her mind was still on the previous conversation wondering who the girl actually was and part of her (okay most of her) was jealous that it wasn't her.

##############################################################################################################################

"You ok Cait?" Mitchie asked appearing on the bunk which Caitlyn had claimed as hers; Mitchie had the bottom one. "You've been rather quiet all evening."

"Just tired." Her friend claimed sitting up and facing Mitchie so that they could have a conversation. Both girls had been in bed for a while but sleep had come to neither of them. Mitchie had lain awake wondering what was bothering her best friend as she heard her tossing and turning above her.

"Sure." Mitchie muttered sarcastically and then fell silent just waiting for Caitlyn to respond which she knew she would, eventually.

"Who was Nate's song about?" Caitlyn asked suddenly drawing her knees up to her chest.

Mitchie stared at her for a short second now realising what was bothering her friend. "You want it to be you don't you?"

Caitlyn nodded slowly. "Do you think it's too soon after Sander?"

Mitchie shook her head. "No I think you guys are perfect for each other and after all you have no control over who you fall for."

"Thanks." Caitlyn smiled softly at her and Mitchie could tell that at least some of the worry had been eased from Caitlyn's mind. It was however, something that she could relieve completely.

"That song was about you." she muttered softly before slipping down off the bunk and onto the floor with a thump. "Goodnight." She whispered before sliding into her own bed.

##############################################################################################################################

"Morning." Caitlyn stumbled into the main area of the bus to find the others already there and eating breakfast.

"You look awful." Shane teased her as she sat down between Nate and Mitchie.

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes at him but Mitchie took in the dark circles under her eyes and realised that although the worry had been eased from her mind she hadn't slept much and had probably been thinking about what to do about the information she had just been given.

Mitchie didn't have to wonder for much longer as Caitlyn had only taken a few sips of coffee before she turned to her left. "Nate can I talk to you got a second?" she asked. He stared at her for a second in confusion before nodding and standing up to follow her out.

"Yes?" He asked once they were away from the other three who were no doubt wondering what the hell was happening.

Caitlyn hesitated and leant against the bunk that she shared with Mitchie. Nate raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away unsure about what exactly she was going to say now. "Mitchie told me that your song was about me." She finally said watching his face anxiously.

They stared at each other and awkward silence falling between them. Nate wasn't entirely sure how to respond and Caitlyn was trying to work out what his expression meant. "She was right wasn't she?" Caitlyn finally broke the silence between them hoping that she wasn't about to make a fool out of herself.

"Yeah she was right." Nate nodded suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

"So does that mean that you have feelings for me?" she asked clenching her fists to try and make the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach settle. Nate nodded still refusing to meet her eyes.

She took a deep breath, willing herself to say the words that she had been rehearsing in her head the entire night. "I have feelings for you too." She half whispered and would have laughed at the speed in which his head snapped up to look at her if it hadn't been a more serious moment.

"Really?" He asked trying to work out if she was joking or not. She nodded gently before he took a small step forward, tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her.

"So how long have you had feelings for me?" Caitlyn asked as they broke apart.

He grinned sheepishly at her. "Since I saw you dump coffee over your ex."

Caitlyn laughed. "I would have thought that would have put you off."

Nate shrugged. "I think Jason and Shane thought I was mad as well. But I couldn't stop thinking about you and then I met you, found out you were Mitchie's friend and coming on tour with us." Caitlyn smiled and looped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"What about you? When did you first start having feelings for me?"

She paused for a second trying to think about when she had realised her feelings for him. "I think I've had them for a while but…" she paused again for a split second but then pushed forward. "Last night when you wrote that song about someone I was insanely jealous that it wasn't about me."

"Is that why Mitchie told you?" Nate asked; he would have been mad with her for spilling if everything hadn't worked out ok.

"Kind of." Caitlyn shrugged and then explained. "I couldn't sleep and wouldn't lie still which I think was getting on Mitchie's nerves so she came up to have find out what was wrong and everything went from there."

"You were that jealous huh?" Nate teased dropping a kiss on her head before she shoved him backwards causing him to stumble into the wall.

"Sorry." She muttered although her amusement showed on her face which vanished as she attempted to look innocent when he sent her a teasing glare.

"So did you too get everything sorted out?" Mitchie asked as they reappeared hand in hand.

"What does it look like?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Well then congratulations." She offered jumping up to hug her best friend.

"So no more moping about how you two would never get together." Shane sighed in relief and then scowled at his brother as he aimed a punch at him.

"So now we only have to find a girlfriend for Jason." Mitchie grinned at the guitarist who looked slightly scared as both Caitlyn and Mitchie looked thrilled at the prospect.

"We could drag a fan in off the streets." Caitlyn teased him and she and Mitchie laughed as all three brothers looked nervous at the thought. They meant it when they said that they loved their fans however insane they were but the thought of dating one of them would just be awkward.

"Or you could leave me to find my own girl." Jason suggested hopefully but the two girls were on already talking about ways of setting him up. It seemed that they were also mocking each other as they did.

"We could make him go to Camp Rock again." Caitlyn suggested. "And have a girl sing and him spend the whole time trying to find this girl until Final Jam." She smirked at Shane and Mitchie the former who rolled his eyes at her and the latter fired her own retort back.

"Or we could make a girl dump some coffee over another guy outside the Starbucks he's in." Mitchie stuck her tongue out at Caitlyn before the two girls burst out laughing.

"I think I'll find my own girlfriend for myself." Jason decided giving the two friends an odd look and wondering why people thought he was the strange one when his brothers were dating two insane girls. "You're stories are just weird."

"Are not." Mitchie snapped immediately breaking off from her laughter. "Our story was very romantic." Shane slid an arm around her waist and pulled her too him in agreement.

"So was ours." Nate nodded.

"What do you mean was?" Caitlyn frowned at him. "It's still going on."

"And will be for a long time." Nate agreed pulling her onto his lap and kissing her gently.

_**This is probably the longest one shot I've ever written but I couldn't think of how to end it so I just kept writing. I don't actually like the end of this but decided as I hit the 13**__**th**__** page that I did need to end this so I apologise about the end. Thanks for reading! **_

_**Tacxxx **_


End file.
